


Baby Boom!

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much half the pack is pregnant including some Mpreg going on. Just some thoughts and funny (hopefully) dialog going on. A funny bonus with a funny pair (unlikely or maybe likely pairing) at the end. Enjoy.</p><p>He wonders since he’s pregnant, if unicorns exist? Male pregnancy and unicorns are in the same realm, right? He wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boom!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I really, really want to thank my beta, hollabackgirl! She help planted the idea of mpreg and the bonus in this fic into my head! Thank you so much! I hope you all like it, I know I had a lot of fun writing it and exchanging ideas with hollabackgirl. Enjoy.
> 
> p.s. my beta has asked me to put this here, she trying to win a contest, so please help her like she has helped me with my stories (she needs ten people to click) . Thank you and here is the link:  
> http://www.iheartradio.com/cc-common/sharemylink/vote.php?u=1465&c=1

**_Derek and Stiles_ **

Everyone seems to be overjoyed with the news of Stiles being pregnant, something Stiles is still freaking out on the fact he’s pregnant. Sure he’s happy and all that, but he’s always been told guys don’t have babies. Well, look at him now. Two and half months pregnant with a pup! How something like this is possible is completely beyond him. Sure Derek explained it to him, but it went over his head. He wonders since he’s pregnant, if unicorns exist? Male pregnancy and unicorns are in the same realm, right? He wants to know.

“Hey babe, do you think unicorns exist?”

“Why are you thinking about unicorns?”

“Um…I’m thin-thinking about if we have a little girl, she’s probably going to be unicorn crazy or something.”

“I’ll believe in unicorns when _that_ time comes.”

“Aww, that is so sweet of you, Derek!”

He’s so glad next month is graduation and his stomach shouldn’t be showing until sometime after that. If it is, he’ll blame it on all of the pizza and burgers he’s been eating. Crazy enough ,he’s been having mad cravings for freaking tomatoes! It’s not like he hates tomatoes, it’s just he never really cared to eat them before. But now, he’s eating them with his breakfast, lunch, dinner, and as a snack. He hopes he doesn’t turn red by the time his pup is born. Red skittles he is not. Can one even turn red when they eat a lot of tomatoes? Well, he’ll find out if he keeps this up. At least it’s not as bad as Isaac’s craving.

“Don’t forget to get a butt load of tomatoes when you go grocery shopping. Oh and get some peaches. I think Isaac is running out.”

“Alright, anything else before I leave?”

“Yeah, a kiss!”

“Really?”

“Yes! Now give me and our little pup at kiss! Kissy-kissy!”

Derek is being way overprotective with them. Of course Stiles understands why but it’s just kinda funny and annoying at the same time. He’ll just let papa Derek do his thing. No point stressing over it. Definitely not going to stress over the fact his father and Peter seem to be hooking up with each other. He can’t believe this is the result of him wanting the Hale’s family and Stilinski’s family to be on good terms with each other because of him and Derek’s relationship. He blames the spending holidays and birthdays together. Oh, and Derek for telling him ‘Don’t worry about it, leave it alone’. Whatever, he’s happy for his dad. Heck, maybe his little one can be the flower girl or ring boy for them. Peter so better talk to him first before popping the question to his dad. Something he better do considering the situation. If his nephew can do it, then so can he. Which reminds him of the fact he’s probably going to have get his ring resize when he puts on the weight needed.  Oh well, sacrifices for the pup. Derek better give him foot messages when his feet ache!

“Derek, if my feet get all swollen and shit, will you still massage them?”

“Yes.”

“Really? Just like that? No disgusting face about the thought of massaging my probably-soon-to-be marshmallow feet?”

“You’re carrying my child, Stiles. That’s good enough for me.”

“And they say you’re not sweet!”

He so can’t wait for all the babies in the pack to be born. He hopes their little one and Scott and Isaac’s little one become BFFs or something. That will be awesome. He can already tell Jackson and Lydia’s pup is going to be little princess or prince when she or he is born. Maybe if he’s lucky, they’ll have a boy and he’ll pee on Jackson when he changes his diaper! He can’t wait for that. To think in just a few months, he’s going to be a dad and Derek is going to be a papa, is so exciting.  He hopes all the newborn pups turn out healthy.

“Derek, will you still love me when I get fat?”

“Stiles.”

“What? Just curious, I mean I know the answer but…you know.”

“Stiles, you’re pregnant. You’re going to gain weight for the baby, our baby. How can I not love you because you’re holding our baby?”

“I know, I know. I hope I’m adorable when I get fat.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m adorable 24/7, right?”

“Something I hope our child inherits.”

“What? Really?”

“You want our child to be like me?”

“I don’t know. Would it be a bad thing? I love you so I don’t see what’s so wrong with that. Aww, imagine a little Derek? He or she would be so cute!”

“Only you would say that” Derek lends in and kisses Stiles’s lips with his hand is placed over Stiles’ stomach.

**_Scott and Isaac_ **

He guesses he should have seen it coming. He really should have. After all who gets cravings for macaroni and cheese with peaches…together? Isaac doesn’t want to think about the fact he’s way too young and not even married. Well, he and Scott are mates so technically they’re married? It doesn’t matter anyway. And to think Scott laughed at him when he suggested he use a condom. How is this even possible? That seems to be the million dollar question around here. Why hadn’t Derek mention the fact that some males could get pregnant with wolf’s sperm? He’s so going to have to get a C-section for this. It shouldn’t leave a scar, right? He’s glad they have Dr. Deaton on their side and Scott’s mother to help with all the deliveries that are going to take place sometime in October or November.

He can’t wait to see Scott holding their little one in his arms. He hopes their pup looks more like Scott. No more how many times Scott’s keeps telling him he hopes their pup looks like _him_. Scott has said several times already about how he really hopes their pup at least gets his blue eyes instead of his dull brown ones. Isaac doesn’t see it that way.

  “Your eyes are beautiful, Scott. How can you not want our child to have them?”

“What? They’re dull and boring.”

“No, they’re not. They’re warm and kind, Scott.”

“Yeah? Well, I guess it won’t be such a bad thing if our kid inherits them. But I seriously hope our kid gets your smile and you better not fight me on this one. Your smile is beyond beautiful. In fact that smile won me over.”

“Really? It did?”

“Yup. It makes my heart stop every time I see it.”

He vows to never be like his dad or to allow Scott to hurt their pup. Although, he highly doubts Scott will ever hurt their baby. In fact, it’s cute to watch Scott get all protective of them. Scott freaks out whenever someone who isn’t pack is too close to them. Scott even growls at people! Yeah, he’s really glad he’s going on this wonderful journey with someone like Scott at his side. Scott is so sweet; he’s already giving him foot messages although he doesn’t need them…yet. He even gets him fresh peaches to go with his macaroni and cheese! He knows Scott is going to be a great father to their child.

“I’m so excited for this baby!”

“I know, Scott. I wonder when my stomach is going to start showing.”

“Well, we can ask my mom later when we go over for dinner. She really excited about this too. I think she just likes the fact she’s going to be a great looking grandma or something. Whatever floats her boat I guess?”

“And what floats your boat?”

“Your happiness and health. And that smile of yours.”

“You really love my smile, huh?”

“Yup, I don’t see how I couldn’t. Have you seen it?”

He’ll never forget the day when he found about his pregnancy. Everyone kept acting weird towards him, especially Stiles. Stiles kept staring at him with an odd look on his face every time. It lasted for a few days before Stiles finally exploded and started screaming at Scott for getting him knocked up. Apparently, since Stiles is pregnant, though he didn’t know at the time, he was able to smell it on him. So in one day, both him and Stiles found out they were pregnant after Derek calmly told him he’s pregnant too. He still doesn’t understand why Derek never told Stiles earlier. The rest of the pack knew something was up with them but didn’t know exactly what. His and Stiles’ smells were similar to Erica and Lydia’s smell but a bit off. He wonders if that’s due to the fact him and Stiles are males. Maybe male pregnancy smells different? Either way, he couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of that day. Naturally, once it really sunk in, he started freaking out. Scott and Stiles really helped calm him down and Derek reassured him not to worry about anything else other than the baby and himself. He loves his family and can’t wait when it gets bigger in a few months’ time.

“Hey Scott?”

“Hmm, need something Isaac?”

“I was wondering if you find it weird me eating macaroni and cheese with peaches…”

“What? Why would I? If that’s what you want Isaac, then I’ll make you a bowl, as many as you like. I like to think my homemade macaroni and cheese is getting better.”

“Oh, it is! It’s delicious. It’s just…it’s just, you’re not disgusted with my eating habits?”

“Isaac, you’re pregnant! It’s called cravings! Just the other day when I was hanging out with my mom, she was telling me about when she was pregnant with me she’d eat peanut butter with corndogs.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yup! So don’t feel bad. Does eating macaroni and cheese with peaches make you happy,?”

“Yeah,  happy and full actually.”

“Well then, what’s the problem? I’m not getting it.”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. I love you, Scott.”

“I love you too, Isaac. And you too, little one” Scott rubs Isaac’s belly with a huge smile on his face.

**_Erica and Boyd_ **

Erica so hopes she starts getting that pregnancy glow like Stiles and Isaac seem to have going on. Although she can do without the weird cravings like them, they’re only in their first trimesters and they’re having cravings already. She loves Isaac and everything but seeing him eat macaroni and cheese with peaches is not advertising. Maybe she’ll be the type who doesn’t get weird cravings. But if she does, Boyd better get his ass to store and get it for her.

“Boyd, if I start getting weird cravings ,but if we don’t have the stuf-”

“I’ll go to store right away. I’m not going allow either of you to go without it.”

“I’m glad you’re at my side.”

“I am too. Even if your cravings start to rival Isaac’s, I’ll still be at your side serving you with a smile on my face.”

“You better!”

She hopes their baby is a healthy baby. She doesn’t want their child to have any health problems like she had. She doesn’t want to her child to go through the same things she went through. Boyd keeps telling her not to stress over it and that everything is going to be okay. If their child does have any problems though, her and Boyd are going to be right there for their child. She won’t turn her back on their child, she’ll be right there, holding that little hand in hers. It makes her happy to know she has the support of the whole pack. Derek even tells her, her child is going to be healthy baby due to the wolf genes. It’s a great comfort to know Derek is helping all of them financially. Who knew Derek had money, and lots of it? They all found that out a year ago when Derek started rebuilding his house. No, that’s not right it’s the pack’s house, Derek said so himself.    

She can’t believe she’s going to be a mother. Next month is graduation and her, Stiles, Isaac ,and Lydia have decided to wait on college for a year while the others start in the fall. They’re still talking about babysitting arrangements and how things are going to work out; which she hopes it does. She just wants everything to turn all fine in the end, everyone happy and healthy.

“Have you thought about any names yet, Boyd?”

“No, have you?”

“No, not really. I guess I’m too busy wondering if the baby is going to be a boy or girl.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Either way though, this child is going to be loved.”

“I’m so glad you’re my partner, Boyd. I don’t think I could do this without you at my side.”

“I promise to be by your side until the very end and even after that, Erica. I like to think I was born to be by your side.”

“And me at yours.” Erica and Boyd sit on the couch, side by side, holding hands.

**_Peter and Papa Stilinski_ **

He can’t believe in a few months, he’s going to be a grandfather. He always knew that day would come, but he never in his wildest dreams thought his son would be the one to give birth. Oh how he wanted to shoot Derek in the face when they told him about the news two weeks ago. Peter knew over a month ago and never told him. Peter thought it was best for Stiles to tell him the news versus him. He can’t believe his _son_ is pregnant. Werewolves and male pregnancy…he’s getting too old for this. He sometimes wonders if he’s too old to be having a boyfriend. Gosh, that sounds so weird but that’s what Peter is, he guesses.

“I just realized you’re my boyfriend, Peter.”

“That’s good to hear although I would use the term ‘lovers’. But I’m game for the ‘boyfriend’ term, sounds cute.”

“Are you being serious?”

“Yes. Maybe. Does it matter what we call it? I like you very much, and I can only hope you like me very much too.”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be doing half of the stuff we’ve done, Peter.”

“Touché.”

Peter is…well, Peter. He seems to be happy for his nephew and has already offered them up to babysit which he’s fine with. He looks forward to babysitting with Peter. If only to get Peter to stop staring at him weirdly and the get the idea of knocking _him_ up out of Peter’s head. Turns out some males can get pregnant with wolf’s sperm. He doesn’t see what’s so special about it. But Peter thinks he’ll make a good ‘mother’. He’s told Peter that he’s too old and the fact he’s the sheriff, he doubts he can hide a full belly or go MIA for a few months without raising any eyebrows. He doesn’t know what Peter is thinking. He’s almost considering going on the pill just to make sure Peter doesn’t ‘ _accidently’_ knock him up. He can only image the weird looks he’ll receive if he does try to get some. Damn, Peter better not get him pregnant. He better be just sick with the common cold and not experiencing morning sickness right now. If he is pregnant, the other wolves better tell him. They would tell him, wouldn’t they? He thinks he’s going to have Stiles and Derek over for dinner today. And have nice conversation with Derek.

“Hey Peter?”

“Yes, love?”

“Do me a favor and call Derek and Stiles over for dinner. I think I’ll make lasagna.”

“Sure, I’ll call them but you will not be making dinner in your condition.”

“My condition?”

“You’re sick, honey.”

“Uh-huh. Well what do we do about dinner then?”

“I do know how to cook and don’t even bring up that incident. I like to think I’ve learn from it. I’ll worry about making dinner so get some rest. Heaven knows how rare it is for you to call in sick at work. I can’t believe it took both me and Stiles to convince you to same home until your better.”

“Yeah, I know. Stiles really looked like he wanted to shout something at me, something important.”

“Sweetie, I have no idea what you’re trying to get at. Get some rest.”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure you don’t. Fine, I’ll try to get some sleep.”

“Good” Peter ruffles Stilinski’s hair before walking out the bedroom door. He turns off the light and quietly closes the door with a smile on his face.

**_Jackson and Lydia_ **

Lydia just knows she’s going to have a beautiful pregnancy. She can just tell already. She’s still in her first trimester, and she has the pregnancy glow like the others do. She’s somewhat jealous of Erica’s glow but she’s not going to hate on her for that. She can’t believe half of the pack is pregnant. Not only that, but the fact they all seem to have gotten pregnant around the same time. She wonders if Derek planned this or something. Oh well, everyone seems to happy and overjoyed now. The freaking out and worrying has faded into something else.

It’s kinda of funny to watch Stiles go berserk over eating tomatoes. He always has to eat at least one tomato with his meals, something Jackson seems to enjoy teasing the other boy about. She wonders if she’s going to get any crazy cravings. Stiles has his tomatoes, Isaac has his macaroni and cheese with peaches which she thinks is interesting if not weird, and she notices Erica seems to eating more dairy products lately. She, on the other hand, has nothing. She knows because she’s been keeping tabs on herself.   

“Lydia…you’re only two months pregnant and your already buying clothes? We don’t even know if our kid is a boy or girl yet.”

“Oh, I know Jackson! But I can’t help myself. Look at this!”

“Cute, but still.”

“Oh, let me have my fun, Jackson.”

“By all means, go ahead. Just make sure to call Danny. He wants to go shopping with you. He saw a baby blanket he thinks you’ll love.”

Lydia knows Jackson is excited about their baby. The way he looks at her stomach is too precious for words. The soft and gentle look makes her smile and to know she’s not alone. She has Jackson at her side. A lot of people might say Jackson is too selfish to think about anyone other than himself, but that’s not true. He thinks about other people most of the time. He’s a better person since being bitten over a year ago. Over a year ago, he wouldn’t have gotten Stiles his tomatoes, or held Erica’s hair back when she was throwing up due to morning sickness. He cares deeply for his pack especially towards Stiles. She notices the weird banter these two have going on but she knows the deep amount of respect and love they have for each other. Jackson has definitely grown up, and she’s happy for that. Their child is going to be lucky to have Jackson for a father.

“You know what will be really cute?”

“What? Our child?”

“Obviously but I was thinking about what if our child and Stiles and Derek’s child get married to each other. That will would be really cute.”

“Really? Well, if they don’t mind having Stiles for a mother-in-law.”

“Oh come on, you know you like Stiles.”

 “Um, I think Derek would kick my ass if I did.”

“Not like that, Jackson!”

“I know, I know. As long as their kid makes our kid happy…I guess that’s fine. That’s all I want for our child, their happiness and health. And a good fashion sense.”

“Me too. Let’s decide on some baby names now!” Lydia grabs Jackson’s arm and the baby name book on the counter. She smiles when Jackson sits her on his lap and holds the book up for them.   

**_Bonus: Greenberg and Finstock (Coach)_ **

Bobby Finstock has no freaking idea how this all happened. There’s just so many things wrong about this situation he’s in. For one, he’s pregnant. Yes, that’s right. _He’s pregnant!_ Second is the fact the father of his baby is Greenberg. Out of all the people, it’s _Greenberg_! Third is the fact that Greenberg is apparently a werewolf. Greenberg is a _werewolf_. His mind is blown and his stomach currently occupied with a baby. What happen to his life choices? He should’ve coached college.

He felt somewhat better after he ordered Greenberg and Scott to do ten suicides a few weeks back. He can’t believe Scott would be so irresponsible and accidently turn Greenberg into a werewolf. How does one even ‘accidently’ turn another person? Then again, he shouldn’t have let Greenberg push him down in the locker room and have his way with him. He should have known better or at least been told that some guys can get pregnant from a werewolf. He’s glad he knows about the pack especially the fact Stiles and Isaac are pregnant too. He has them sitting on the bench ‘looking pretty’ as Stiles would say.

He can’t believe he’s going to have to take a year off from work. He’s pretty sure the stress of lacrosse isn’t going to be good for the baby so he doesn’t mind it too much when he thinks about it. It’s about time he took his vacation. Greenberg better appreciate everything he’s doing and giving up. Like his hot sauce! Just the smell of hot sauce makes him want to vomit so he had to throw anyway his homemade hot sauce. He doesn’t remember crying, but Greenberg says he did. He can’t believe all this. Oh well, all for the sake of their child.

He looks forward to playing lacrosse with his child, getting him or her a little jersey! It really does bring a smile to his face. He’s just going to have to make sure Greenberg doesn’t teach their child to play lacrosse. He doesn’t want their child sucking at the sport.

“Greenberg, you are so not going to teach our child to play lacrosse!”

“What? Why not? Aren’t I a good player?”

“Um…no. You’re not. How about this, the jersey can have your last name on it? The little jersey our child is going to wear when I’m teaching them to play.”

“Fine. Actually that’s going to be pretty cool! I’m pretty excited about this!”

“Good for you.”

“What? You’re not?”

“Of course I’m happy. I just hope everything comes out okay.”

“Don’t worry, bubble. Dr. Deaton is really a nice person and knows what he’s doing so you don’t have to worry about the delivery. And Mrs. McCall is also awesome. When the day comes, everything is going to okay. Not only that, but the days following after that. Everything is going to be okay. Our child is going to be loved like crazy.

“Yeah, you’re right. Oh, and Greenberg?”

“Yeah?”

“Stop calling me ‘bubble’.”

“Nope! I like the face you make when I call you that! It’s cute!”

“What am I going to do with Greenberg…”

“I can think a few things!”

“Shut up, Greenberg!”

“Yes, sir!”


End file.
